A fate untold: Revamped
by Another kind of hero
Summary: They called him a monster. They said he'd never amount to anything. Now, with the aid of a mysterious mentor with a secret bond to his past, Naruto Uzumaki will prove them wrong. Parings undecided. Discontinued from a lack of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

((Some may or may not remember this fic. Well, I took a meeting with the former author of it, who gave me the okay to adopt it as my own. Hope that clears up any confusion.))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or some of the skills that I'm going to use in the story… but I so own Yota!

Chapter 1: The talent seeker.

"Ah, man… what a day…"

Today was just one of those days. It was one of those days that even for our favorite blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker-faced knuckle head ninja-to-be, when everything in all its possibilities went wrong. The 5 year old child sat alone in the safe place of a canopy, hiding from the downpour of rain that was falling from the sky. He was already soaked; no point in catching a cold.

It was hard to believe that it started off like every other day for someone like him…

_Flashback_

_From a safe distance, a blonde child sat alone in the swings, staring longingly at the other children who were playing ball with each other. There was a blonde and a pink haired girl sitting over to the side, playing in the flowers, and two other children, one portly, the other with a pineapple hairstyle sitting more so towards the walls of the ninja academy, chatting and reading manga together. Yes… they all seemed to having such a good time together, laughing and playing around… but the boy would not join them, no, not on his life unless they said it would be okay… and as fate would have it, the ball that a couple of students were playing with fell towards him. He watched it roll towards his feet, but hesitated to pick it up._

"_Hey, you over there!" called the voice of one of the boys who were playing with the ball. The blonde had noted the boy's style of clothing, wearing what looked like an Eskimo's fur coat, and brown bottoms. He had some red marks on each side of his face, and wild brown hair. His pet dog barked a lot louder than his voice… still, he was pretty boisterous… "Hey! Bring us back our ball!" He called out again. _

_The blonde had so far stayed clear of the others… was this kid inviting him over? Stunned for a moment, and afterwards smiling, the spiky haired boy moved off of his seat on the swing, and picked up the ball. He started over towards the group of kids, unaware that around the corner, adults were arriving. He reached the boys with a typically wide smile. "Here," he said in a slightly worn voice, handing over the ball. "That's you guy's ball, right?" _

_The boy with the jacket eagerly took the ball. "Alright, thanks man! Hey, why don't you play with us for a while? My mom won't be here for a while, so you can play with us 'till I have to go, right?" The spiky blonde was surprised, in the least. He was inviting him to play! Everyone else has simply shunned him away, but these kids were nice, they would let him play with them! He felt truly happy for once, he felt like there was a place for him with these guys. Man, there could be nothing in the world better than this right…?_

"_Kiba! What have I told you about messing around with that boy?" The blonde immediately frowned, he was right, nothing would be better than that moment. At that exact time, a woman had come from around the corner, and saw the whole scene. She rushed to her child, and held the boy in her grasp a bit close, pulling him away from the blonde. "M-mom, what are you-?" He couldn't finish; his attention was brought to the intense glare that she directed at the spiky blonde. "Kiba, stay away from that boy! He's nothing but trouble, just a monster." The child flinched and stepped back. She said it, and he was sure all the children heard it, because half suddenly looked up at him in surprise. The boy who just offered him a place in there game had all too suddenly brought the look of fear in his eyes, too. No, it wasn't true, he wasn't a monster._

"_Monster! Stay away from these children! Go!" With her purse in her left hand, she swatted the boy away hard, hard enough to knock him back to the ground. That was it; that did it. Whatever happiness he still had crumbled at that point, and he immediately turned to run, feeling the pressure on him. The two girls that sat in the flowers only watched concern, and from a distance, a pearl eyed girl in hiding did the same._

_End flashback_

He sighed. Life could be so… so… why was everyone mean to him? That was why he pulled pranks, that was why he always the one to suffer. Why was he called a monster al the time? The questions strained his mind for answers that just weren't there. He simply wished that maybe… just maybe somewhere out there, there might have been at least one person besides the old man, one person who would look at him with eyes of kindness, not disgust. Everyone here was so mean… life was just plain mean… He was so occupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had company under the abandoned home's canopy.

"Man… this weather sucks…" The voice all too suddenly shook the boy from his thoughts, and scared him a bit, causing a sudden movement away form this new occupant. "Wha- who are you! Where did you come from?" The startled boy said shakily, which had caused the man to look down on him with curious eyes. "Hmm…? Oh, sorry if I scared you, kid. This rain is really getting to me." The man said in a tired tone, running a hand through his brown hair. "You asked for my name, hmm? Well, give me your name, and I'll give you mine." A dandy tone stuck to his voice.

"N-naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. You aren't from around here?"

"Oh my, no. I'm a… traveler, if you will." He said to the young boy, smiling. Standing up, he looked at Naruto with a bit of pride in his eyes as he spoke, "You can call me Yota. Yota Suzuki, potion maker, and all around talent seeker." Naruto was a bit confused already. "Wait… poshon… maker?" Yota sighed. "'Potion', my dear boy. I'd love to explain… but this is just not the place." The blonde frowned. He was curious, darn it, and this was one of the only people that would talk with him. "Well… I have a house! Wanna talk there?" He said suddenly. Yota sighed. "Ehehehe… kid, your parents wouldn't-" Naruto cut him off. "Nuh-uh, 'cus I don't have any parents..." This actually surprised the man for a moment. _A kid without parents…? Those marks on his face, that hairstyle… Arashi? Is this…?_ "You know… that sounds nice. Let's talk more at your house." The boy brightened immediately, nodded, and they walked off, neither aware of the weird future they were setting up…

Well…? Reviews, if you will, tell me what you think so I know what to shoot for next time. Pairings are mostly open, so comment away.


	2. A helping hand, perhaps?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the people in Naruto. But I do own Yota.

Chapter 2: A helping hand... or foot?

It can be said that people are very, very cautious beings. People have the tendency to, even when they are alone, check there surroundings rather thoroughly, as if they a secret sense of some sort is telling them that they are being watched. Humankind is just about as trusting as a vexed bumblebee on god's hand, weather they try to be or not. When in company, humans tend to eye the others around them, as if they were plotting against them, and when not in company, they wish that they were. It's an odd sense of self-belonging mixed with distrust that some will willingly admit to, and others ho are actually content with there life will not.

In this scenario, as the two made there way through both rain and the traffic of people on the streets, you could say the same for both Naruto and Yota... in different aspects.

While there had obviously been no ill will directed at the child from the moment that he had met the strange... 'Poshon' man, and even still, the young blond child had a rather suspicious point of view toward him. If it wasn't obvious by his sudden sense of quiet persona, then the simple fact that he had been the only older person to actually _look_ at him and have a general conversation with him. No way in the world, Naruto thought to himself, could this get any fishier. As a matter of fact, the child was so sure something was up that he was ready and willing to bet that the next words to come out of his mouth would be something like, "Now it is time for your demise, you monster!" He seemed to get that a lot, anyway.

Of course, he was wrong. He was always wrong. Why? A question for the ages.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Naruto. You seem like quite the interesting child, since just about any other normal person would be in their house right now." The young blond stopped in his tracks. His eye twitched ever so slightly, indicating a feeling of disturbance about him. This man really _did _want to talk to him. He looked up to this man, who'd turned around with something of a concerned look in his eyes, both stopping in a trail of rain and dirt beneath them. For moments both stood in their respective position, with neither saying a word... It was only until Naruto realized how utterly stupefied he must have looked, standing still in the rain, that he straightened his face and went on to catch up with the man. He found himself embarrassed now. It was just like an adult to know what a child was thinking in a situation like this one. If that was the case, the old man, Yota, must have known that he obviously didn't trust him... and here he was, trying to just make small talk with him... With an awkward moment of silence passed, Naruto first managed to open his mouth, to at least try an mutter an apology, when Yota beat him to the point with a sudden, yet soft pat to the head. Naruto looked up to see not the concern from before, but a now rather carefree smile that so easily graced his features that it almost made the child want to do so himself.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Naruto." He stated, shaking his head in a wild, dog-like manner to get most of the rain out of his now soaked face. His voice wasn't a comforting one, which surprised Naruto. It was actually rather carefree, happy even, as if the fore mentioned event had not just occurred. His face, so lofty, did not seem burden by any particular worry at all. Such a look, Naruto had to admit to himself, was to be envied by the masses, even. "That probably wasn't a question you're used to, judging from the reaction. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face, even." Yota said with a chuckle, patting the kid on the back as they continued to make their way onto the young blond child's house.

Embarrassed once more, Naruto shook his head. "No! I-I mean... I'm sorry... I'm not used to it." He said, shaking his head. Yota smiled. Naruto, naturally confused, put his bets on the guess that it must have been the right thing to say. Soon after, he looked up at The man, curiosity in his face at an opportunity not yet lost. "Umm... do you... still want to know?" He asked, a familiar gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

Yota smiled. "Go ahead. I'm curious to know."

And so, as it went, for the first time in his life since the coming of the Third hokage, Naruto smiled. He truly smiled, and with such a feeling of wholeness inside of him, he opened up to the second person in his life. He trusted this man. Something inside of him drew Naruto to him, and in him, the boy felt that he could confide everything. And so, for the rest of there walk home, they talked about Naruto, his past, and his dreams. However, unannounced to either of the two, a hidden pair of eyes was watching them, watching there every move...

* * *

"Hmm... I see... so then, it is true. Excellent... Heheheh... Hahahahahaha!!!" Maniacal laughter of an older man rang out across the premises of an office area. The laughter, so loud, caused the man's appointed secretary to knock on the door, concerned. 

"H-hokage-sama? Umm... are you okay in there?" She called out, which caused the laughter to end abruptly, and a distinct tumbling and crashing to be heard. Silence after wards caused the secretary's concern to grow further. "...Hokage-sama?" She called once more.

"...Could you bring me the first aid team, Terra...? I seem to have fallen out of my chair again." The voice responded, sullenly. From the sandaime's side of the door, hurried footsteps rushed off. With a sigh of relief, the old man looked back up from his fallen position at the mysterious crystal ball of his.

_In any case, since he's returned, it would seem that I won't have to worry about Naruto so much anymore. _The third thought to himself, a warm smile coming to his face. _He's in good hands now, Arashi. You needn't worry for him anymore._

* * *

Several minutes passed, and what seemed like just enough time to do anything ended as both Naruto and Yota finally arrived at there formentioned destination; Naruto's home. Just as Yota had expected, it was not much, nor was it something to be desired; a small abode with the basic necessities, a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. The kitchen, Naruto had explained to him, was divided into both the dining area, and the living room. Though it was messy regardless, Yota found himself very impressed to say the least. The bathroom was well kept, and the bedroom was mostly in order; the must abundant thing, Yota found, was that it was not so much dirt and garbage everywhere as there were opened scrolls that had most likely been thrown away. A sigh formed at the man's lips. Naruto looked up to see what the man's plight was. 

"I'm no expert at these, 'ninja arts' of yours, but I'll bet that leaving them on the floor in a heaping mess isn't a good training strategy..." The older man said, scratching his head. The boy had said to him earlier that he wasn't the best ninja in his trade... if the man had to guess, it was probably because he didn't actually study. He sighed, looking at the mess of scrolls once more, before leaning back against the doorway.

Naruto had been ready quite easily with a comeback. "That's not true!" He spoke defensively, stepping back wards into his room, all the while giving Yota a rather stern look. "I do study! I study all the time! Half of my day everyday is spent studying! I just... I just can't do it! You- don't know anything about me, you can't just say something like that!" He said with such a frustration and sadness starting to build that he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. He had just met this man... and yet his words seemed like kunai, which pierced through the ever holding mask that Naruto had so long tried to hide behind. _I'm not gonna cry,_ he told himself, feeling his inner defenses crumble under Yota's sheer being, _I'm not gonna cry..._ he repeated to himself, as a now smiling Yota began to approach him_, I'm not gonna cry_...! Yet no matter what he said, no matter how many times he said it, Naruto found himself breaking apart, melting, even, as the silver-haired man knelt down in front of him, gazing apon him with what Naruto had found himself to believe to be... a brotherly gaze.

No, this was much more, he thought. This must have been a fatherly gaze.

"...Naruto." He said simply, before standing again and picking up one of the scrolls dropped on the floor. He wasn't a fan of the Japanese dialect, but he knew the kanji on the scroll to say something like, "Clone." This, he figured as he now went on to look through the scroll for instructions, must have been the clone jutsu scroll. Naruto had informed him of it. Supposedly, even his horrible transformations were better than his clone technique. Naruto, simply dumbfounded at what the man was doing, watched carefully until at some point, Yota smiled again.

"This doesn't seem so hard. Apparently you just need to focus your chakra, and visualized the illusion. Then, you just need to hold the process. I bet I could do it, if I had that chakra stuff." Yota said as he turned the scroll sideways, as if it held some secret meaning. Naruto giggled. Even he didn't look as clueless as Yota did when he read a scroll. He continued to watch now, as Yota did what looked like critical thinking. About what, the boy had no clue.

"Naruto, the only thing you could possibly have a problem with on this is--" He was cut off by Naruto, who knew what he was about to say.

"I know... chakra control. I can't do it! I don't know why, but my chakra control is horrible! I just can't get the hang of it." He said, sighing. Yota chuckled; his face looked so serene, as if he had some sort of scheme going on in his head. "I see. Well, rule number one about these things: When you say you can't, you can't. When you say you can, you can." The man said, as he put the scroll aside for now. "Naruto, let me see you focus chakra. Try and do the clone jutsu."

Naruto, who was ready to simply shoot the idea down, just frowned and did as he was asked. Forming the ram seal, the orange haired youth allowed his inner chakra to meld with his physical chakra. As this occurred, as light blue aura, which Yota presumed to be the effect of excess chakra seeping through his pores, began to show all over his body. Naruto of course, could not see this as his eyes were closed in concentration._ I'm not an expert, but that looks to be a lot of chakra wasted... I wonder if he realizes how much of it is actually vaporizing off of him. Or rather... if he realizes that he's using too much--_ His thoughts were cut short by a loud poof, following which a gust of air nearly messed up his perfect locks. he now looked in curiosity at the result of Naruto's hard work... a stuffed, white looking thing that could barely be considered a clone. Yota chuckled, while a now thoroughly embarrassed Naruto now looked away. "I told you I couldn't do it!" He nearly roared at Yota. Said "Poshun" maker simply smiled, the laughter gone.

"I think you're trying too hard." The sentence made Naruto nearly fall. "Too hard!? I barely made anything! I need to try harder!" He said drastically to Yota, who simply shook his head. "Your eyes were closed... so you didn't see how much chakra you just wasted trying to make one clone. In the scroll, it didn't say anything about that because it assumed the reader had genin level chakra, or something... but Naruto, you have a strange surplus of chakra that I've never heard of." Naruto blinked. Iruka, one of his teachers, had told him so, but he thought he was just trying to make him feel special. "The thing is, you put too much chakra into each single clone. Thus, the clone, having an imbalanced amount of chakra, comes out failed. I think... I can solve that problem." Naruto lit up instantly. He could help him! He wouldn't have to be laughed at, not insulted, not called the weakest of the pack anymore! Yota, upon seeing this, smiled. "I'm going to teach you a simple trick that helps me when I'm having trouble with trying to find formulas for different concoctions. I call it... the measure system. What you want to try and do is think of yourself as a measuring cup. Think of your chakra as an infinite amount of liquid, outside of yourself... and what you do is you poor a little of the liquid into the cup at a time. Each time, check the results, and create a general idea of what a better estimate would be. For example, if you poor too little, and didn't get the right result, your estimate would be that next time, you would try a bit more. If that was to much, a bit less. And you build on it from there until you get the desired result. I know it's a bit hard to understand, but with time, I think you'll learn to understand--"

A loud poof, followed by another gust of wind. Yota looked down at Naruto, only to find that he had failed the jutsu again. He was staring at the clone, a Naruto with the right pigment of skin, but wrong shape, with dissatisfaction. _Was he even listening...?_ He thought to himself as he opened his mouth to speak, before getting cut off again.

"Not enough chakra, so, more right?" He asked Yota, who had simply looked astonished. After a couple of moments, he tried again, and the resulting clone had almost looked acceptable. Naruto noted this, dismissed it, and started over. Yota simply smiled in amazement._ I like this kid._ He turned away to look at a few of the other scrolls, before yet another burst of air caused him to turn around... and find two, exactly alike Naruto Uzumakis, smirking at him. Yota smiled back. He could tell that being acquainted to this Young lad would prove to be some fun indeed.

Time passed, and with Yota's measure system in mind, Naruto grew. Physically and mentally, the boy slowly became, in Yota's eyes, a mini prodigy. With a month having passed, and Naruto under Yota's constant gaze, the child had mastered the clone jutsu, his worst technique. He proved them wrong... he proved himself wrong. All because of rule number one. It was nighttime now, and as he sat out on his mini piazza with Yota, both enjoying the night sky, they talked.

"Naruto... how much do remember about your father an mother...?" The older man asked cautiously. He knew this to be a touchy subject with the child. Naruto, still gazing, shrugged. "Nothing... I don't remember anything." "Do you miss them?" Naruto smiled. "I can't miss someone I never knew." Yota shrugged as well now, then proceeded with his final question. "...If I said I knew a person who would want to be your unconditional father... someone who would watch after you no matter what... would you want to meet him..?" the question caused a silence between both... it was only when Naruto spoke that the silence broke. "No," He said simply. Yota frowned. "Why not?"

"That's easy," He said, a warm smile on his face. "It's because... I already have a father looking over me right now."

((Comments, reviews, creative flames are welcome. They help me to know what to shoot for in the future. So review away!))


End file.
